Shepherd's Pie
by noireskies
Summary: Modern AU Chrom and his family run a local bakery in Ylisstol. Amnesiacs, fires, gangs and other mishaps make this a little hard. Welcome to the world of competitive baking. (Pairings undecided)
1. Prelude

**Shepherd's Pie **

Rain pitter-pattered on the windows as the woman rested her head on the table. The metal was cold against her cheek, and she rejoiced in it's temperature. The woman sighed; her fever was slowly rising, almost to the point of death. The 'Curse of Grima,' they called it. Despite being extremely dangerous, most people did not know of it. The genetic disorder caused a high fever, memory loss, and later, death. No one could survive the sickness without medical attention. She could not afford medicine, nor could she afford a place to rent and die in peace. Instead, she sat in the most secluded booth in the neighboring town's 24-hour bakery, waiting for death to take her away from this sauna she was living in with its cold, cold fingers. She could feel it in the back of her mind; the soft tendrils of peace creeping closer, and she sighed for the last time, easing into his soft grasp. She took one last glance at the Mark of Grima on her right hand before closing her eyes.

**Did you know that people serve cake at birthday parties?**

Instead of dying, the woman could feel her legs moving. She could hear her feet pounding against asphalt. She could taste blood in her mouth. Her vision began to clear. Running next to her was a young man with cobalt-blue hair. His mouth moved but no sound came out. The woman strained to hear. "This is it, our final battle! I don't care what they say, you're-" his voice drowned out as the woman's senses erupted. "-don't forget it!" The woman gasped as a foreign white powder was thrown at the man's face. She tackled him to the ground and the powder it her instead. The man laughed. "-That's just flour, &% !" The woman could not hear her name. Her vision started to blur. "Come on, you work at a-" The man breathed in sharply and looked down. A butcher's knife was embedded in his stomach. He stumbled and fell back, reaching up towards the woman. "This, is not, your fault..." he said slowly. "Promise me, you'll escape...please." The man fell down to the ground, lifeless. Dark laughter sounded through the air and the woman spun rapidly, trying to find the source, her hands shaking. She felt a hand on her head, then nothing more. **  
**

**Welcome to the world of competitive baking**

"Hey, are you okay?" A strong voice reached the young woman's ears as someone gently shook her shoulder, stirring the woman and slightly raising her from her slumber. Her nose twitched.

"Chrom we have to do SOMETHING!" Another voice spoke, rousing the woman even more. The voice sounded younger than the first voice, and defiantly more feminine.

"What do you suppose we do?" The first voice asked.

"Um, I dunno!" The women finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and gasped. A young man wearing a blue, flour-covered apron stood before her. Next to him was a teenager with her blond hair up in pigtails, wearing a yellow apron.

_'It's the man from my dream! Chris? Caleb? Chrom? But who's the kid next to him?' _The woman rubbed her eyes, confused. She tried to remember the dream, but could only think back to slight pictures and thoughts.

'_A man with a funny beard...lightning...blood...' _A sharp pain racked the woman's skull. _'What?'_

The teenager smiled "Hey there." The woman looked at her and groggily smiled back, pushing the pain back. The pig-tailed girl looked to the man with the blue hair. The woman looked at him too.

"Hi," he started. "I see you're awake now." The smile on the woman's face was replaced with a confused expression.

'_Wait- where am I? Sleeping?' _She thought. She rubbed her forehead with her palm. _'Ow... my head hurts!'_

She was broke from her infernal monologue by the man, who spoke again. "There are better to sleep than on the ground you know... here, give me your hand." The man held out his hand for her. After staring at it for a moment, the woman grasped it, seeing a purple mark on her own hand. The man pulled her up, and the woman noticed his eye color for the first time. They were a dark blue-gray, and the woman notice a tint of mischief and happiness in his eyes. The woman wondered what her eyes looked like.

She coughed and looked down at their conjoined hands. Her own hand was marred by some kind of mark, while his hand was calloused, clean, untainted. She let go of his hand and looked at her surroundings. She was in a quaint building with cream colored walls and wooden floor. A few tables and chairs were set in the room and there was a self holding an assortment of pastries. The whole room was decorated with flowers. "Are you alright?" The man asked, worried. It's not everyday you find a young woman, probably no older than twenty, sleeping on the floor of your family-own business.

The woman looked up and smiled at the pair. "Yes, thank-you, Chrom," she said, speaking for the first time. Her voice was soft and slightly melancholy.

"So you know who I am?" The man now dubbed Chrom smiled.

The woman faltered. "Uh, I don't think so.. your name... it just kind of came to me..."

Chrom shared a glance with the blond-haired teenager beside him. "Huh, that's kind of weird. What's your name?"

"My name is...hm?" The woman cringed and held her head as a migraine started to form.

Chrom held her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked her, concerned.

"Do you want to sit down?" The blond behind him asked.

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't remember... can't think right now. My head is killing me..."

The girl peeped up. "Hey I read about this in my heath textbook! It's called amnesia! Or she might have a concussion, OR she might-" Chrom held up his hand to her, interrupting the blond's rambling.

"Or she might need a little silence to think, or perhaps an ice-pack, _right Lissa_?"

Lissa gasped. "Oh yeah, right!" She scurried off to get an ice-pack.

"Or sir, may I add, it MIGHT be called a load of horse dung!" A third voice announced. The woman looked around, trying to find the source of the new sound. Her eyes rested on a tall man with messy brown hair wearing a light blue apron.

_'Are aprons in style or something?' _the woman wondered.

He walked closer to the pair, holding a walkie-talkie. "You expect us to believe that you can't remember your own name, but you can remember Mr. Exalt's?" The man glared at her. "That sounds like a bad plot mechanism from a video game franchise!"

"Peace Frederick," sighed Chrom. Frederick scowled. "I believe her story, as strange as it sounds. Besides, we can't just leave her here. The store is about to open!"

"I emphasis caution just the same, sir. We would not want a member of a gang to wander into the shop." Frederick nodded.

"Store?" the woman asked. She shrugged. "Well, I guess that explains the aprons."

"Yep! You are standing in the one-and-only bakery in Ylisstol!" Chrom gestured jazz hands. "The great Shepherd's Pie!"

The woman blanched. "Ah. So you all work here?"

"Kind of." Chrom looked at the ceiling. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Chrom, but you already knew that. Frederick over there is the shop security guard and old friend. He also makes a mean meat pie."

Frederick beamed. "Thank-you sir!"

Chrom rolled his eyes. "You're welcome Frederick. Anyway, the blondie is my delicate little sister, Lissa."

Lissa entered the room with the ice-pack and threw it a Chrom. "Hmph! I am not delicate!" Chrom laughed and caught the ice-pack, handing it to the woman. Lissa glared at him. 'Don't mind my brother," she told the woman. "He can be a little thick sometimes." Lissa coughed. "Most of the time..." she murmured.

Frederick coughed a pressed a button on his walkie-talkie. "If we're done with introductions, may I please call the authorities now?"

Chrom sighed. "Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary?"

Frederick nodded. "A title I wear with pride. Please, sir, look at her." Frederick glanced at the woman. "No offense."

The woman scoffed. "None taken." She looked down at her clothing. Frederick was right, she did look a little suspicious. Her purple and yellow hoodie was two sizes too large, and also quite torn. Further down she worn a small, brown belt and stained black, skinny jeans. Brown boots covered her feet and calves. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. The woman couldn't really tell, but it kind of looked like the natural hair color was white. She felt farther up her hair line and grasped two long pigtails put up with bobby pins and hair ties. She wiped her hand on her pants, cringing. "I understand. I look like, and probably am, a homeless person."

The blued-haired man laughed. "Yes, I suppose you could use a good bath and a clean pair of clothes. You can get them after you talk to a few people. Don't worry, they'll just want to ask a few questions.

The woman smiled. "Alright, I suppose that's fi-" She stopped and looked at everyones' faces. "Hey, my name is Robin!" Robin silently cheered. "Weird, though I guess that's one mystery solved!"

Chrom tilted his head to the side. "Robin, like the bird?" he asked.

"Chrom, like the internet provider?" Robin rebutted.

Lissa snickered and Chrom laughed. "Touche. Whatever, we can talk about it later."

Robin opened her mouth to speak when a loud alarm sounded through the building. Lissa shrieked. "Chrom, I'm sorry, I forgot!"

"What, Lissa, what?" her brother asked.

Lissa pulled at her apron and pointed towards the kitchen. "I may or may not of been baking a cake that I may or may not of forgot about and it may or may not caught on fire!" She yelled quickly.

It took Chrom and Frederick a moment to figure out what Lissa said. Chrom's eyes widened and he dashed into the kitchen. "Wait sir, it's dangerous! And what about Robin?" Frederick caught up to Chrom and spun him around.

"Unless, she's on fire too, it can wait!  
Frederick nodded and led a protesting Lissa and Robin out of the shop. He parked them outside of the building, a safe distance away if the fire were to spread. He gave them a look. "Stay. Put. Here." He pointed at the two girls, backing up into the building. He gave them one last glare, then spun around, running back into the building yelling, "I'm coming, sir!"

**I baked you a pie!**

Lissa sighed and leaned on a near-by tree. Robin sat next to her and patted her shoulder. "Don't feel bad. I'm sure Chrom and Frederick have everything under control." The amnesiac said to her blond-haired companion.

Lissa smiled thinly. "Yeah, I guess they do." She huffed. "I wish I was more useful. Chrom and Frederick are always fixing my mistakes. And they never let me cook! I just run the counter, which is BORING!"

Robin stopped her before Lissa fell into a rant. "Running the front of the store is very important! You makes sure everyone is happy and everything's running smoothly, right?"

Lissa sulked. "It's still not as cool as making pies like Sumia or making up complex recipes like Miriel..."

_'Sumia? Miriel? They must be other employees...' _thought Robin. '_I'll ask her later.'_

"But you're still important Lissa, okay?"

Lissa looked up at the white-haired mystery. "Okay, and thanks."

Robin smiled at her, then looked at the blue sky smiling. For someone who couldn't remember anything, she was surprisingly happy. She felt at home surrounded by energetic Lissa, cautious Frederick, and brave Chrom.

"No problem."

* * *

**Hi. Author here. This is my first story. Hope you like it!**

**Pairings are undecided, so you can pick them**

**Review!**


	2. Prelude part two

**Hello once again everyone! I have read all of your reviews, and I love them! Your pairings will be taken into consideration!**

**Note~ Since this is very much an AU, I will be posting a key at the end of each chapter, showing the introduced character's role in the story. Every character has a role in the story and will be added to the story at their chapter/paralouge. Obviously the story won't just follow the chapters. There would be too many skips!**

**For example:**  
**Chrom Exalt (19) : Co-owner of Shepherd's Pies, head chef (collage?)**

**Another Note~ I don't own Fire Emblem!  
**

Last Note~ This story was created by the amount of pies in support conversations

* * *

"How old are you?" The impatient blond was jumping up and down, bored. She was passing the time by asking her companion random questions. Lissa now knew the white-haired woman favorite color (purple), season (summer), and animal (horse).

"Uh..." Robin shrugged. "I dunno." Lissa turned and faced Robin, leaning in close and staring at her face. Robin leaned back, her mouth curling into a slight frown. Lissa inched forward again and continued to stare intently at Robin's face. "What are you-"

"'Cause you have one of those faces that could be, like, 19, or you could be 29. I really hope you're not 29 because that's even older then Frederick!" Lissa proclaimed, poking the amnesiac's face.

Robin patted her knees awkwardly and ran a hand through her dirty hair. "Oh..." she trailed off. "How old are you?" she asked the bubbly teenager.

Lissa stopped poking Robin's face and a large smile stretched against her face. "Glad you asked! I'm 15!" she announced proudly."Chrom is 19, and Fredericks 22 years old or something; I don't really know."

Robin nodded. "Yes, I don't think I'm as old as Frederick, nor as young as you." The white-haired girl thought for a moment. "I'm probably around 19, like you said."

Lissa smiled and flopped down into the green grass, not caring if her apron got stained. She propped her head up with her arms. "Well, duh! I'm always right!" Robin chuckled and relaxed. She thought 19 was a pretty nice age to be at the moment.

They lapsed into a long, comfortable silence. Robin searched the crevices of her mind to try and find out about her past. She found nothing. Lissa, on the other hand, was wondering when would be a good time to scamper off to meet her best friend Maribelle at her family's tea shop. The two blondes had a very important health test coming up. The young teenagers both wanted to become doctors, you see, and they both took that class very seriously. (It was one of the only things Lissa took seriously.)

Robin picked at the slivers of healthy, green grass that grew around the tree. It was a nice day to be outside, she thought, even if the reason you are outside was because your new friend set a cake on fire. The summer day wasn't too hot, as there was a slight breeze in the air. The bright sun shone down brilliantly on the hills and buildings of Ylisstol; there was not a cloud in the robin's egg painted sky. Robin sighed and leaned back, resting her head on the white birch tree behind her. She slowly patted the hard bark, waiting for Chrom and Frederick to come out and declare the cake de-flamed.

Lissa broke the silence. "Since you don't know about your past, I guess I should tell you about the city," she said. Robin looked at her and motioned for her to continue. Lissa nodded. "The city is divided into four parts, Ylisstol in the east, Regna Ferox in the north, Plegia in the south, and Valm to the west. Ylisstol is considered the center of the city, though Valm is the biggest. Valm itself is divided into multiple parts, while Regna Ferox is divided into two sections, east and west. Plegia is..." Lissa shrugged. "Let's just say we don't like them very much, mostly Chrom. There's a lot of gangs from there, and they raid our stores sometimes and generally cause havoc," she said bitterly. "I wish they would all go away."

Robin nodded. "I can't say I share the way you feel about them, since I never met them, but if you don't like them, I'm sure they're pretty bad."

Lissa agreed. "I wish I could rain frogs on all of them." Robin raised an eyebrow, but did not question the angry girl. That would cause a lot of trouble.

* * *

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity to the impatient girls, Chrom finally emerged with Frederick in tow. Chrom's eyebrows were slightly singed. The soot-covered man had a bewildered expression etched on his face and a slight, crooked smile. His usually blue hair was covered in a layer of ashes. He shook his head like a dog and they came dancing down, slightly twirling in the breeze. Lissa shot up and ran to her brother, hugging him. The impact knocked Chrom off balance. He stumbled a little and regained his footing, patting Lissa on the back. "Honestly Lissa," he chuckled. "It wasn't that bad!"

Robin smiled and dipped her head slightly. "I'm glad you two are okay."

Frederick cared differ. He was also blackened with soot. Scowling, he ruffled his hair, trying to clean it. His once pristine blue apron had a small, burned hole in it, probably from throwing it on the flaming desert of doom. The older man grumbled. "Sir, it was that bad. If I didn't sacrifice my apron, the whole store might of caught on fire!" He looked down at his ratty apron and frowned again. "My beautiful apron...sir."

Chrom detached himself from a slightly over-emotional Lissa and turned to Frederick. "Don't worry Frederick!" he said, putting his hand on Lissa's head. "Lissa will pay you back!" This was followed by a slight cry of 'no!' from the younger sibling. She pouted and crossed her arms.

Frederick bowed. "Yes sir, that is all fine and well, but what about the shop? We do not have all of the pastries prepared for today, and we are the only ones managing the shop today!"

Chrom looked down at his watch and swore. "Blast!" he gestured at Lissa and Frederick. "Come on you guys; we only have 30 minutes until the shop opens and we still don't have everything cooked!" He ran into the shop, slightly tripping on the way in. Lissa and Frederick followed him in.

Robin found herself alone outside of the shop. She raised her hand. "Erm, what about the...?" She sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind..." She ran into the shop.

A flurry of different smells hit her noise and Robin stepped back at the impact. She breathed in. Caramel and brown sugar were the first things that came to mind. A swirl of bright lemon entered her nose, followed by a pinch of warm cinnamon. Vanilla came next, highlighted by the sweet scent of chocolate. Nuts, fruits, candies, bread..Robin couldn't name what she was experiencing. It was pure bliss, simple as that.

She regained control of her body and briskly stepped into the kitchen. It had the type of loud quietness, the hum of the refrigerator, the pounding of dough, and the sound of the radio blaring seemed to fill the small room to the brim. There was little elbow room to maneuver. The siblings and Frederick were all in the room, working to get done in time. The scene was almost chaotic. Ingredients flew around in a flurry. Everyone was running around in a hurry.

A puff of flour hit her in the face. Robin stuck her tongue out, coughing slightly. She spotted a row of beautifully decorated finished goods neatly lined on the side of one wall, waiting to be carried off and displayed. The row was short. Obviously the shop cared for quality over quantity, even in times like this. They needed a lot more pastries. Chrom was mashing a piece of dough into a bake-able shape, muttering something about lemons and how they weren't going to be done in time. Lissa, who was wearing a hairnet, decorated the already cooked cakes and pastries with different frostings. Frederick leaned cross-armed on the large, tall oven, waiting for it to beep so he could take the assorted, cooked, yummy goods out of the oven and replace them with new ones. Even with all of them working as fast as they can, Robin guessed they wouldn't have enough done for the first influx of customers. Lissa finished decorating a cake and looked up, rubbing her hands together to get off excess frosting and flour. "Robin!" she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

The bakers all looked up from there designated jobs. Robin blushed. "I think I know my way around a kitchen, if you'll have me."

Chrom stood up and grabbed both of her shoulders, and looked deeply into Robin's eyes. "Usually you have to fill out a form, it's the law and all, but I honestly do not care at the moment. Is everyone okay with breaking the law today?" A chorus of repeated yeses and kind ofs echoed through the room. Chrom smiled and let go of a stunned Robin, walking to the supply closet in a corner of the room. He opened the door and rummaged for a moment, looking for something. He came back with a piece of purple fabric. Still slightly out of it, Robin lifted her arms and let Chrom tie the purple apron around her. "I hope purple's okay; it's the only spare we had." Robin nodded. Chrom clapped her on the back, hard, and she stumbled forward a little. A slight smiled played on Chrom's lips. "Welcome to the Shepherds!"

Robin nodded. In all honesty, she didn't expect to get this far. She washed her hands, took a work station, and started to make the dough for something. On the outside, Robin looked calm, collected. On the inside, she was panicking. _'What the heck is this white stuff? Better put it in, just in case..'_ Robin threw ingredients into a bowl, mixing it together. A few chocolate chips here, some flour there, an egg to mix everything together, and Robin had some dough that looked slightly presentable. She grabbed a tray and separated the the batter into small circles, trying to copy what Chrom was doing. In the end she had a tray of 24 balls of dough. She gently handed the tray to Frederick, waiting for his remark.

Frederick looked down at the tray. Robin thought her creation actually looked pretty good before, but now it looked soggy, icky, disgusting. What if she was suppose to add milk? What if she was supposed to add salt, instead of sugar? What if those things she thought were chocolate _weren't actually chocolate?!_

Robin held her breath. _'Oh Gods Oh Gods Oh Gods Oh Gods...Naga save me now..'_

Frederick kept looking at the tray. _'He's going to think I'm a terrible cook. He's going to think I'm a liar and a thief and he's gonna, he's gonna...'_

Robin swore she was going to explode.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the amnesic (but was really only seconds) Frederick looked up and smiled wanly at the white-haired girl before him. 'To be completely honest, I had my doubts about you, Robin, but these seem to be okay! That's 360 for chocolate chip cookies, right?"

Robin's shoulders drooped in relief, but as she tried to speak, she stuttered. "Uh, yeah.." she coughed. "Cookies, _right. _Exactly what I was thinking!" She smiled forcefully.

Frederick raised an eyebrow.

Robin pointed behind her. "Yeah, so can I go? I have, places to go," she gestured behind her. "Yeah, I'll be going. Thanks, bye." She took ten steps back to the place she was working and looked up, embarrassed. Frederick was still looking at her, a quizzical expression on his face. Robin smiled sheepishly at him. Frederick shook his head and went back to watching the oven. Robin puffed out the breath she didn't know she was holding and leaned against the counter. She fist-pumped.

_'Aww yes, Motherfluxers!'  
_

* * *

_Pairings still undecided_

Chrom Exalt (19) : Co-owner of Shep's Pies, Head baker  
Elizabeth 'Lissa' Exalt (15) : Runs the front counter. Helps with decorating

Robin (18) : Chrom's advisor, baker, shop manager?

Frederick Ritter (Ritter = Knight in German. ...Well, it's a step up) (22) : Shop security guard, meat pies, goes to police academy

Maribelle Fielding (Fielding was the last name of an old English magistrate) (16) : Works at family's tea cafe (Mentioned)

Sumia Klootz (18) : Bakes pies (mentioned)

Miriel Thetis (21) : Fancy pastries (mentioned)

That's all for today!  
Review please!


	3. Chapter One

Robin sighed, resting against the counter. She thought back to the last few hours. After baking a buttload of cookies, the store had opened. Chrom wasn't lying. The shop was popular. VERY popular. Robin looked at everyone who entered the store with slight astonishment. Different people of different shapes and sizes, hair colors, body figures, clothing... Everyone looked unique. The work was tiring, though. Still, Robin loved it.

With the shop finally closing for the day, the Shepherds were faced with a new problem. Where was Robin going to sleep? The shop employees stood around the front of the store, thinking. Lissa was resting her head on a table, falling asleep. Frederick was packing his bags up, ready to leave. He lived in a small apartment across from the shop. There was no room in his living space for Robin to stay. Chrom was currently duct taping a spatula that he broke earlier today together. Robin shuffled on her feet, feeling like an intruder. "Well..." she started. "I can take the table?"

Chrom looked up from his spatula. "Emm, Lissa and I live in the apartment above the shop." He pointed his head in the direction of a doorway, with a set of stairs behind it. "We don't have any space for you, though. I have to sleep on the couch already!" He rubbed his sore neck. "We might have a sleeping bag for you to use instead. Looks like you'll have to sleep in the store again until we can find a more permanent spot for you"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. That's good," she paused. "No, really. Thanks for everything." All things considered, sleeping on the floor was very nice. She could be beaten up in a deserted ally instead.

"Be right back." Chrom put down his broken spatula, patted Lissa on the head, then headed up the stairs. A moment later Robin heard a large crash, followed by a purple sleeping bag rolling down the stairs. "Sorry!" yelled Chrom. He jumped down the stairs, picking up the sleeping bag. "Here you go." He handed the bag to Robin, breathing heavily.

Robin took that bag and held it in her hands. She shifted it to a comfortable position in one arm and used the other to pat Chrom's shoulder awkwardly. "Thanks dude." She looked at the ceiling. "You should probably get some rest. Naga knows you need it right?" She bumped their shoulders together.

Chrom laughed and picked the still-sleeping Lissa up, cradling her in his arms. "We'll be upstairs if you need us, have a good night, I guess." He shrugged. "Not much else to say, so I'll be going. He turned and started to walk up the stairs. "See yah!"

Robin waved to the blue-haired man's back and dropped the bag to the floor. She ran her fingers through her dirty hair, promising herself she'll wash it tomorrow. Thankfully none of the customers got a good look at her. Robin buried herself in the sleeping bag, stirring around until she found a comfortable spot.

"I still don't trust you."

Robin jumped and turned her head towards the noise. Oh yeah, Frederick. She had forgotten he was here. The young woman sat up. "I won't do anything except sleep. Promise," she told the guard.

Frederick narrowed his eyes. "Of course." And with that he slung his bag over his shoulder and left the shop. The amnesiac groaned and flopped back down. She yawned, rested her head in the crook of her arm and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lissa woke up in a start, breathing in a sharp intake of air. The blond took in her surroundings, holding a hand to her beating chest. _'Chrom must of brought me to my room...'_ she thought. She gently laid her feet on the ground, stepping out of bed. The teenager heard another bang. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. Lissa opened the door to her bedroom and tiptoed into the living room. She peeked at the couch and saw that Chrom was also awake. Lissa giggled. Her brother was sporting a messy bed-head.

Chrom rubbed his eyes sleepily and stood up, stretching. "Did you hear that?" he asked his sister. Lissa nodded. Chrom's expression hardened. He padded to the door that led into the shop. "Stay. Put," he gave her a pointed look. "Here," he commanded his sister, turning the knob and opening the door. He walked down the creaky stairs, making a lot of noise. Lissa rolled her eyes and followed her idiot brother into the shop. She watched him disappear into the kitchen, not bothering to check the front before making sure his precious lemons were alright. Lissa decided to check to make sure the cash register was alright.

Entering the front, she stepped over a snoring Robin and peaked through the window at just the right moment to see a group of people standing in front of the bakery. The pig-tailed girl swore and dived onto the clean, tiled floor and army-crawled back to kitchen to warn Chrom. Despite being fairly babied most of her life, Lissa knew a street gang when she saw it. The men outside of the store wore battered leather jackets and torn jeans. Their hair looked greasy and slightly matted, as if they haven't taken a bath in weeks. Kind of like Robin, now that she thought about it.

The teenager bumped into something, knocking her out of her thoughts. Her eyes traveled upward to Chrom's face. Her brother gave her a slightly quizzical glare. She smiled meekly and stood up, wiping the invisible dirt off of her pants. Before Chrom could berate her, Lissa spoke up. "There's someone outside the shop."

Chrom groaned and slapped his face. "I'm an idiot..."

"I know," Lissa chided her brother. Chrom marched to the door boldly and swung it open, intending to give these guys a piece of his mind. If there was a list of stupid things Chrom at done, this would make number two. (Right after almost drowning in a bathtub.) Not the smartest choice he's ever made, since as soon as the door opened, Chrom received a fist to the face, startling him and knocking him to the ground and causing him to bite his tongue.

Lissa shrieked and backed up, covering her mouth with her hands. The blue-haired man blinked and supported himself on his elbows. An ugly man with a large overbite loomed over him.

"I'm gonna mop the floor with your face!" the man growled roughly.

Chrom spit out blood and taunted the man. "Oh really? I don't think that's a good idea."

The man cracked his knuckles. The youth didn't look that tough. "And why's that?"

"You won't be able to get the corners very well!" The street rat blanched, and Chrom took his confusion as an opportunity to jump up and tackle the man to the floor. "Lissa, run!" he yelled to his sister as he pummeled the man in the face.

Lissa turned and ran towards the kitchen but ended up tripping over Robin and taking a dive. The blond squeaked and somersaulted across the tiled floor. "Waa...? Need bathroom..." she heard Robin mumble.

Lissa picked up the nearest object (duster) and held it before her face. "Not the time Robin," she growled. Another gang member approached her. The ugly man smiled at her. Lissa noticed a few teeth were missing. The man was probably missing a few brain cells too, but he was still dangerous. "Chrom, a little help please!" Lissa yelled, her eyes wide.

"Lissa!" Chrom yelled. The man he was wrestling was currently on top of the young baker. Chrom pushed the man off of him and stumbled towards Lissa. He wouldn't reach her in time. He wouldn't get there in time.

Lissa saw Chrom struggle to reach her and closed her eyes, shaking.

Robin turned over in her sleep, mumbling something about pancakes.

None of them managed to see another figure enter the store and sprint to the man near Lissa, drop-kicking him in the chest until it had already happened. A sharp intake of breath resounded through the small shop followed by silence. The gang member stood up and charged the figure, roaring. The figure grabbed both of the angry man's hands and push him back. Chrom stared at the new man in the store. He had short blue hair and was wearing some kind sport gear-sport-thing. "Help!" yelled the man to Chrom.

Chrom nodded. "Right!" He sprinted towards the two and tackled the man to the ground. The figure followed Chrom and kicked the downed gang member in the back of the head. The rogue stilled.

With the danger over for now, Lissa stood up shakily and dropped the duster, finally making Robin wake up. She stood up quickly, making her hands into fists and yelled, "Where's the fight?! Come at me you coward!"

Frederick bursted into the shop, having heard the commotion. He turned on his taser. "Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em!"

Chrom face-palmed.

* * *

**I forgot my e-mail address **

**AM SORRY**


End file.
